Power
by Keiser
Summary: Naruto ended the 4th shinobi war in the end and he lost his home, brother, and dreams because of it now the new juubi he has fallen into a life of self destruction and thrill seeking. But when a black queen decides to make plans to plunge the world back into war, the legendary deamon Faunus merc of Vacuoo moves in to set things straight.
1. just a cheesy intro

The news projection in the corner of the airship carrying the new potential students to Beacon Academy was primarily ignored for the most part as it was really just repeat information everyone knew already. When the sudden cut in the feed occurred everyone in earshot made an effort to pay attention to what came next expecting instructions from the staff. When that wasn't what they got and we're instead presented with a different and quite frantic news reporter most of curiosities were piqued. Those that chose to not pay any attention to the new development were all eventually drawn in by the crowd of their peers that congregated around the projection. Even the boy that had fallen asleep was aroused and made his way into the crowd.

"Well interrupt your program to bring the latest in breaking news here in Vale. Today, several hours ago, the front gate to the greater cityscape was breached during the admittance of a caravan. As the police on duty let the gate up for one of the regular and common caravans from an outer city farm and unsanctioned vehicle and driver broke through the check station without proper visa at high speeds."

Murmurs of disbelief, admiration, shock, and scorn came from the students, all around varied reactions.

"Reports came in claiming that the culprit, presumably male, made his way under the gate by sliding under on his side before up righting himself immediately onto his bike and riding through the check point on the other side before anyone could stop him. Claims have come in that he has broken through no less than six police blockades and currently has enough of the Vale police department after him that when reporters called the police chief for a statement the were told that 'they were all already on it' before hanging up."

More and more of the students were slowly falling into at least a begrudging respect for the guy at this point.

"We-wait. What was that, alright. This just in! Our own reporters have managed to track down the speeding criminal and have flown out to his position in a bullhead in order to record the situation live. Here it is now."

When the picture came up Yang had to admit the guy was looking pretty bad ass. The guys bike wasn't half bad either, considering what he was doing with it at the moment put the thing nearly on part with her very own bumblebee, nearly. Unlike Yang's bumblebee which was more of a rider that she had modified for speed that thing was made and designed for pure speed. And if those tires were anything to go by than its made to ride on more than just road too, those things looked tougher than the military grade crap from Atlas. The design of the bike itself was neat too, rather than a normal paint job the thing has edges and stuff to it as if it shifts into something like Ruby's scythe.

The bike went well with his outfit which was clearly from Western Vacuoo, something called a combat kimono, the ones that only went from the sash thing around the waist up, yeah. He had a blood red sash thing and the rest was all black, even the baggy pants that seemed to be tied down in two levels by bandages, the ankles and the thighs, the thighs had some sort of pouches strapped to them. Over it all was a red coat thing with wide open arms that were blowing violently in the wind. At the bottom of the coat were what appeared to be black flames and strapped to his back, holding the coat down in the wind, was a giant literal scroll.

On his head he wore the most bad ass motorcycle helmet Yang had ever seen. The eye glass was tinted such a deep red that it was almost black as the helmet itself. On top though we're two large ear protrusions that settled somewhere in between rabbit and fox. It made sense as the guy also had ten fairly badass looking blood red tails with black tips coming out of his ass that swayed in a menacing pattern behind him as he drove.

Had any of the new initiates been from Vacuoo this year than they would probably have recognised the guy by this point, sadly it was not to be. The person in question was in fact the rising new mercenary known around Vacuoo as the Juubi no yoko or the ten tailed fox. Sadly just as things were about to get good and the young merchandise started to drift into a turn the feed cut to the staff recording of Glynda Goodwitch causing groans all around the crowd of teens.

As the recording ended everyone started to step out of the air ship, the one kid that had trouble paying attention to the news ran to the trashcan at the edge of the landing and everyone ignored him until he cried out to everyone.

"Hey! Hey! Everyone come check it out quick it's that guy from the news!"

That got everyone's attention as they rushed to the edge of the landing to see if the vomit boy was telling the truth.

Insert VNV Nation – Control

As everyone got their position at the railing they saw the large mass of police lights flooding through the various streets trying to cut the guy off and coming down enough masse on a small dot of black at the end of a long stretch of road that lead to Beacon. For a second things stopped before the Faunus merc shot in the direction of Beacon. As the police did their best humanly possible to block the speeding bike off the guy seemed to make it easy though as he weaved in and out of the police cars that made the blockade. Cops even started to get out of their gars and open fire on him but couldn't hit as he popped his bike onto one wheel and drove up a cop car like a ramp before driving across the maze of car tops while under fire.

When the ten tailed biker made it past the last cop car the police got back in their cars and started to catch up to him as fast as they could. When the bike hit the ground though it took off at an almost unnatural speed leaving the cops scrambling but they caught up only for the biker to hike himself up onto the sidewalk and then wall ride up the side of an upcoming building before jumping off toward the power lines grabbing his bike as he flew only to land on his rear wheel after reseating himself atop the power line . The sudden display of dexterity surprised everyone, students started cheering, and the passenger side cops started shooting again.

As the ten tailed Faunus drove down the power line leaving a shower of electricity spraying out from behind where the one wheel connected with the line bringing it with him as he hopped over each pole. As he neared the wall that was the cliff to the Beacon docks, the edge of which the students were currently standing on a small platform from, the cops and observers were surprised to see him not slow down in the least. This caused the cops to disengage to prevent running into the wall as they watched the biker come to the last stretch of power line before it turned with the road.

When the Vacuoo merc hit the last foot of power line he finally pulled out his plan and shoved down on his bike causing it to loose it's grip on the line. As the biker sat there with the wheel spinning under him the cops came up to the wall when suddenly, he jumped. The tension of the power line and the spinning of the wheel launched the crazy man bike and all up the wall and to the left which he capitalized on by once again starting a wall ride. This time though once he started across the wall he turned and started going UP. The cops started to open fire before the chief forced them to stand down due to all the students on the platform form.

The guy made need the platform and once again drove straight at it without slowing down. This time in fact he started to speed up. When he was about to hit the plate form he popped the bike onto one wheel again only this time it was the front wheel before grabbing the bottom edge of the platform and flipping himself around with his bike between his legs as he used his other hand to grab the top of the railing. In on final act to the single motion that was him flipping around the platform, the guy let's go of the bottom hand and swings his bike around to land on its wheels in front of the backed up students before hitting his kick stand, pulling the keys, and standing up to face the students.

End song

Everyone was silent as they starred at the technically a criminal before them who just stared back. Up close the students could notice various little things that were unable to be picked up in the news report, Ruby however noticed a strange crystal necklace. A necklace that drew even more of her attention as it bounced around while he removed his helmet revealing a face that was surprisingly no older than the rest of them.

The guy had blond hair and black tipped dark red bunny/fox ears poking out the top his head. He had sharp blue eyes that seemed hard to read despite the plain to see mischief in them. As the blonde tucked the helmet under his arm he turned back to the bike before reaching down to a handle that was just above the seat and just below the gas cap and pulled a trigger leaving the crowd to watch as the whole bike folded down in on itself and shifted around his hand until it was braced around his hand.

Yang was astonished, she thought he had some sort of custom paint job, not a bike that actually turns into a gun. A gun that he now has neatly tucked under the folds of that coat, it's like it just disappeared. What is his helmet going to turn into a sword now too? Shit, he just reached up his helmet and it shifted into a bracer like ember cecilia. Guy officially has Yang jealous.

Now situated the Faunus boy made his way through the crowd that parted before him and walked straight towards Beacon. As the new students watched him go someone asked if anyone thought the guy attended Beacon or was going to. No one answered


	2. Chapter 2

I own the Jasmine, Brandon draws themes from Naruto and the plot is primarily my own

….;-;….

Jasmine was visibly exited to be attending Beacon Academy a year early having successfully completed the final year's coursework at shade Academy and moving on seeing as she really had no friends in her year. Jasmine was hoping to use this first year at Beacon as a fresh start and the idea of being given teammates really doesn't seem too bad to her. They would probably help force her make friends, which she needs. Jasmine had been so excited, in fact, that she ended up not being able to sleep last night and missed the transport to Beacon, forcing her to sneak onto the upperclassmen's ride, meaning she was late.

In the end Jasmine made it to the introductory speech about halfway through and managed to store her weapon, a dagger pistol shifter with a 33 cm blade and .306 caliber bore, in her locker before taking a shower and changing into her pajamas. Now clad in a pair of pale yellow and green sweats Jasmine sought out a nice quiet place to sleep.

Immediately avoiding the corner a girl with a bow had chosen seeing that a small group of three other girls have taken up a particularly loud argument there, Jasmine walked over to the other side of the ball room. Upon arrival at a nice darkened and quiet spot Jasmine came upon a Faunus boy who had already found shelter in the area and was in the process of curling up into his numerous tails much akin to the fox that his features seem to draw from.

Jasmine was surprised at his appearance seeing that children more often than not will take after one parent or another in mixed relationships, even among multiple Faunus like he obviously was physical traits rarely ever mixed. While it was common for children to receive both their parents strengths and ability's, like sense of smell is often still given to human children of mixed parentage.

The result was what Jasmine could imagine one of the most menacing people she had ever met looking like a cozy pillow to be hugged, which is just what she did. The second Jasmine got close enough that she felt she wouldn't hurt the boy she pounced down and tackled the large clump of tails eliciting a cry of surprise. The boy started to sit up and look at the girl that had taken hold of his waist without preamble as said girl continued to snuggle into the fluff of his tails.

"*cough* um, uh, excuse me?" after multiple tries to get the girls attention she finally acknowledged him and looked into his eyes which she noted were a quite beautiful shade of blue.

"what, um, what exactly are you doing?" the boy asked with a confused tone, bewildered at the actions of the girl snuggling into his hindquarters.

"Well obviously I'm going to sleep silly. Now lay back down and don't move too much or you'll wake me up." Jasmine said with all the authority she could muster.

Left speechless the boy merely closed his mouth before conceding to the girl and laying back down for the night.

….;-;….

Naruto was screwed. No it wasn't because he decided to roll into Beacon yesterday with the cops on his heels, everyone's conveniently forgotten about that with a nice weak wide spread genjutsu. No Naruto was in trouble because the crazy girl from last night seemed to have crawled from his tails to his chest while stripping and taking his T-shirt.

Naruto would admit the girl didn't look bad at all with her raven black hair framing her heart shaped face, but he's not really looking for a girlfriend at the moment. Nor is he the type to take casual female companions no matter how tempting. Eventually Naruto decided that it was time to flee the girl before she woke.

Unfortunately when Naruto tried to leave the girls grasp she immediately clamped her arms down on him in a grapple worthy of a proper choke hold. The girls eyes fluttered open into consciousness as Naruto tried to repeatedly tap out slowly slipping his way out of consciousness. Suddenly the girl realized what she was doing and released the older teen allowing him to roll over onto his hands and knees as he coughed and sputtered, doing everything he could to fill his lungs once again. The girl was on her knees beside him patting his back spouting as many apologies as she could.

As Naruto regained a sense of composure the girl's apologies tapered off drawing the mixed boys attention.

"*cough* what-*cough* what's wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Well I just remember you wearing a shirt last night. You take it off or some thing?" asked the girl not even bothering to ask his name or anything.

"Well when I woke up you were out of your original pajamas and in my T-shirt and I didn't do anything so don't blame me." Said Naruto officially refuting his involvement in any less than mentionable activities.

"Well if you didn't change my clothes than who did? You don't think I did it in my sleep do you?" the girl was obviously helplessly naïve or she was playing him. Either way he was stuck dealing with her at this point. Damn him and his morals, getting him attached so quick. Though he had to admit her on her knees in his night shirt is really starting to turn him on, gonna have to deal with that before initiation.

"Well anyways the names Naruto by the way. Uzumaki Naruto, I'm gonna go gear up. You can keep the shirt by the way I've been meaning to get a new one to begin with…" Naruto left the sentence open prompting the girl to leave her name. Naruto hadn't really meant what he said about the shirt but he didn't really feel right asking for it back in a room full of people.

"oh that's right I'm Jasmine. And thanks, I'll get ready too and meet you in the hall leading to the cafeteria. We can eat together!" Said Jasmine in a chipper voice before taking off while collecting her scattered pajamas.

After freshening up in the bathrooms Jasmine walked over to her locker and pulled the kill-me orange T-shirt off and replaced her underwear. The first thing Jasmine put on was a pair of form fitting faded yellow, almost tan, jeans and a pair of medium weight boots. Jasmine then shimmied into a skintight black shirt before pulling a fitted sweater a color similar to her jeans only darker with the inside of the hood a faded green over top.

Naruto had already finished getting ready and was waiting in the hallway for Jasmine when she closed her locker door and set out to find her new friend. To be honest he was wondering why he was still waiting there at all. In all seriousness Naruto could have left the hallway grabbed a quick breakfast and avoided the girl given that he had his weapons already.

Hidden all over and throughout Naruto's form and outfit in both seals and just plain crafty sneaky hiding spots are a plethora of kunai and shuriken. Combined with the seven legendary swords of kiri in the scroll on his back and his own personal sword that he crafted slid in the staple of the scroll and similar to the large cylinder, hanging at his waist.

Naruto's sword was a simple single edged long blade with no guard or curve. He made it of a special metal so that he could forge it with and imbue the blade with the fires of amaterasu. Unfortunately this made it hard finding materials to use for the handle or the sheath. When Naruto got to remnant and started fighting Grimm he found that while virtually impossible to obtain due to the dissolving nature of the creatures, the bones of the Grimm were of the perfect nature for the parts of the sword that he was repeatedly replacing up until then. Through the use of fuinjutsu Naruto obtained his Grimm bone sheath and handle he uses to this day.

When the sudden weight of someone jumping onto Naruto's back hit him causing him to step one foot forward and crouch down Naruto's shinobi training nearly caused him to go for an instant kill on the girl that tried to take him from behind. It was obviously a girl because the squishing on his back while pleasurable and discerning in equal measure really gave her away. Before he could kill anyone though Jasmine spoke up from her perch on his back.

"wow you're kinda tall you know huh?" Said the crazy girl atop Naruto's back.

"Well I never really considered myself tall but I guess now that I think about it I have grown a bit in the last few years." Said Naruto trying to pull the girl off of him and being entirely unsuccessful.

"Well then what are you waiting for let's go eat!" cried Jasmine as she kicked her feet into Naruto's sides eliciting a more surprised than pained grunt. Eventually Naruto sighed and made his way to the cafeteria passenger and all.

When Naruto reached the cafeteria Jasmine finally jumped off his back and rain off to procure her own breakfast. Naruto walked up to the line and looked at what was available. While he didn't have his hopes set high he was pleasantly surprised when the had ramen on the breakfast menu. Well it wasn't ramen per say but it was Vacuoo's closest equivalent.

After ordering a bowl of the Vacuoo 'ramen' and grabbing a glass of water Naruto went and sat down only for Jasmine to plop down across from him with meal and drink in hand. Jasmine had a bowl of sugar cereal that Naruto tried once and nearly felt his teeth rot from the experience. She was also drinking a glass of o.j. and an extra glass of milk. As Jasmine dug into her heaping bowl of cereal Naruto was forced to instigate conversation.

"how can you eat that stuff. I thought my teeth were going to fall out of my head when I tried that stuff." Said Naruto.

"Well how can you eat that, it's not exactly breakfast food you know." Retorted Jasmine.

"oi, oi, this here is Vacuoo's attempt at creating the food of the gods and it ain't half bad so don't you go making fun of it ok." Argued Naruto.

"yeah, yeah, whatever." Was all Jasmine said.

"I'm serious, they may not have gotten ramen right but the didn't do that bad!" said Naruto elevating his voice.

" Well then why don't you show me this 'ramen', the real stuff. And if it's as good as you say maybe I'll be eating it for breakfast too." Said Jasmine raising her voice as well.

"you know maybe I will. When we get back I'm gonna cook you the best ramen ever and then you'll know what the glories of ramen is like." Shouted Naruto drawing attention from the people around him.

"fine!" shouted Jasmine getting up and stomping off absently noting the intercoms calling for all new students to report to the cliffs. Jasmine walked off to the lockers in a huff to collect her weapon while Naruto started off for the cliffs like most of the other students that either had their weapons or were already in the locker rooms.

When Jasmine entered the locker room she noticed that it was surprisingly empty except for one other person, a boy, in a locker across from hers. The boy was wearing a long black overcoat with blue on the inside and thick dark plating. He wore baggy dark blue cargo pants and heavy boots with a skin tight armored suit under it all.

The boy carried four weapons. Strapped to his chest in a quick draw plastic sheath was a well used trench knife with a spiked knuckle duster finger guard. At his hip was a large caliber sub machine gun with a strap that ran over his shoulder. Under his arm on the other side was an equally large caliber revolver with a high power scope attached to the top. On his back however was what would have to be the largest rifle Jasmine had ever seen, she could fit two maybe three fingers in that barrel easily. But it for reasons unknown had no scope.

Jasmine left him alone for a moment as she focused on her own task for the moment. As she opened her locker she took a moment to think about her own weapon. Jasmine built hurt when she was just a kid, explains the name really but it's registered now no changing it. It's really just a simple 33 cm dagger that shifts into a .306 caliber pistol. She built it originally on the end of a long one and a half meter shaft but the pole has to be removed to use the pistol. Grabbing the dagger and situating it onto the end of the staff the two were left in an awkward silence.

Eventually Jasmine couldn't take it any more. "So I'm Jasmine, what's your name?" Said the girl not intending to be as condescending as she sounded.

"... Brandon." Was all the boy, Brandon, said.

"Well aren't you just one big freaking ray of sunshine." Said Jasmine turning around in a huff to watch the boy close his locker and make his way to the door before stopping.

"hn." Was all Brandon gave before walking out the locker room leaving Jasmine all alone to stew in her anger at being blown off.

"why tha-" Jasmine was cut off by a final call being broadcast across the school for all new students to hurry to the cliffs. Jasmine was left scrambling as she slammed her locker shut and rushed out to the cliff as she strapped her weapon to her back.

When Jasmine got to the cliff she noticed that the headmaster was already giving instructions on what to do. All she really got in her frantic scramble to her own standing pad was that she would partner up with the first person she meets in the forest. Next thing Jasmine knew she was flying through the air.

The first thing she saw that told her things were going wrong was the shaft to hurt falling off mid flight into the cavern below leaving her with just the dagger/pistol that she managed to catch. Then the second she landed there were Grimm everywhere! Jasmine ran and ran and tried her gun only to find out the next surprise. She left all her ammo in her locker.

As Jasmine continued to run from the growing crowd of Grimm she was reluctant to feel as if this was all planed from the start. The way the Grimm seemed to be slowly but surely boxing her in leaving her with less and less escape routs as if they were being coordinated by someone that had been waiting for her to mess up like this.

In the end she was bound to slip up eventually but before that could happen a ripping noise cut through the forest as Brandon walked through some of the bushes ahead of Jasmine shooting through some ursa to the left of Jasmine. The frantic girl scrambled to refuge at the boys side where she caught her breath. Brandon proceeded to reload his sub machine gun as he warily stood vigil observing the Grimm that were forming a secure circle around them.

When Jasmine stood up Brandon handed her his revolver and it's ammunition in a pouch before unslinging his rifle from his back and stood with his rifle in the right hand and sub machine gun in the left. Jasmine took the gun eyes sparkling and attached the pouch to her waist as she spoke.

"see you do have a heart!"

"if that was your attempt at humor in the face of certain doom then I find your efforts sorely lacking. Just use the gun at the same time as your own weapons blade as it seems you have run out of ammunition or were you saving it for some special moment?" taunted Brandon in a unique monotone voice he was too busy wondering why the Grimm weren't attacking.

"Well that's the thing see if actually kinda forgot to bring any ammo, but thanks any way." Said Jasmine noticing a large Grimm in the back making its way to the front steadily.

Brandon stopped for a moment at that, he continued to track the approaching Grimm but the conversation lulled for a moment. "Well anyways we're going to have to figure out some way to get out of here as I don't have enough ammunition for all of them and my semblance would drain me too fast to use on this many. How about you?"

"don't even know my semblance yet. And I already used up most my Aura, you have too huh. Maybe you were right about this being a pretty tight pinch." Said Jasmine as a large beowolf the likes they had never seen before stepped out into the clearing before them.

It was pure chance really that got Brandon to look over his shoulder the moment the beowolf walked out in front of them. What he saw made his eyes go wide in shock and he cursed himself for not paying enough attention. While Brandon would curse himself at the moment he would come to realize that he was on high alert the entire time and the gigantic ursa still snuck up on them. Brandon sprang into action, dropping his rifle he jumped over and dived, pushing Jasmine out of the way of the blow that the Grimm bear had already pulled back and swinging.

Time seemed to stop in that moment for Jasmine as she was pulled out of her inspection of the beowolf. Brandon hung there mid air arm stretched out from where it had pushed away her shoulder. The rifle fell to the dirt at his feet as he slowly spun until her eyes came to meet his gaze. As Jasmine looked into Brandon's eyes the whole world seemed to bleed away a little as she took in his face, full of desperation and fear, when his eyes suddenly shifted from plain black to a floral pattern in red and ebony.

It all ended as he was hit by an intense and powerful blow that hammered through the rest of his Aura. The hit caused a visible concussive blast tainted red with the blood that trailed all the way to the fallen body at the edge of the clearing. The outward force knocked Jasmine the rest of the way to the ground before the entire Grimm hoard turned to her.

….;-;….

Naruto would admit that he tensed up a bit when headmaster Ozpin introduced the Emerald Forest to everybody. But to be honest he hasn't come across any of the life threatening situations yet, he's had much more fun in the merc business out in Vacuoo. But the Grimm were acting strangely though.

Naruto has come across a number of those patrolling Grimm that are making Naruto think they are guarding something. In order to sate his curiosity Naruto blew off his mission to grab a relic and took off into the thick of the Grimm patrols. Naruto noticed the winds seemed to have shifted putting him downwind of whatever he was walking into when the winds started to carry scents they shouldn't.

Blood. **HUMAN** Blood.

Naruto doubled his speed taking any Grimm patrols in his way out with a few well placed kunai. The problem came up that the Grimm seemed to use smarter and smarter tactics as he got closer. Before Naruto could lament the added effort a new scent came down the winds, one he recognised.

It was more blood, but it was _Jasmine's_.

Naruto took off at full speed, fazing in and out of sight as he ran. Blatantly ignoring the Grimm Naruto decided to run past the patrols rather than waste his time with them. When he got to his destination he noted that it was a broad circular clearing full to the brim with Grimm.

As Naruto neared the edge of the mass of Grimm he was ready to cut a bloody swath all the way to his new friend when the group suddenly opened up just enough for him to walk. Hesitating only a second Naruto calmly and fully collected walked through the congregation of Grimm as they closed his space behind him. Naruto continued to walk with no more hesitation and idly noted the strange behaviors of the creatures around him. Though he had traded fear for determination he was still wary, ingrained ninja instincts and all.

When Naruto broke through to a clear space in the center he eyed a tall and ancient beowolf, far older than any other he'd seen, come to greet him in the middle. The plated Titan was the obvious leader of the great mass of Grimm around them and Naruto could tell it was trying to get him to submit to its authority. Naruto wouldn't have that so when the beowolf tried to press down on him with its presence he pressed right back.

The sky darkened and the winds started to pick up. A drizzle of rain started that matted Naruto's hair down over his eyes covering them from the sight of others when he held his head down low enough. The blue orbs were only really half covered the rest of the time like now where he was standing up to the lead beowolf.

As the two continued their dick waving contest the circle of Grimm started to stomp the ground and gnash their teeth at the living beings defiance. After awhile the beowolf actually smirked in an animalistic way and Naruto thought he was being acknowledged. That was until the lead Grimm backed off and to the side revealing the mangled corpse of some kid still clutching their sub machine gun in some sort of act of defiance as the gun clicked over and over sounding off as empty. Naruto was tense but not nearly prepared for what happened next. At this point Naruto had faltered and lowered his head effectively admitting his submission but the beowolf had plans for more and wanted to break the boy thoroughly.

Naruto lifted his head and opened his eyes wide in horror to find the girl that had wormed her way past the defenses around his heart in record time broken, cut, and bleeding lifted up by a broken arm in front of him. Jasmine was there in the beowolf's claws dying certainly but clinging desperately to the last vestiges of life she could find in her beaten body. Before Naruto could even form a plan of action to get Jasmine back she was pulled back and thrown at him unceremoniously landing her in his arms broken arm at her side and her other arm slung over his shoulder.

Naruto crouched down and lowered Jasmine into the most comfortable position he could before preforming the strongest pain relief jutsu he could on her whole system. Naruto was the optimistic sort but even he knew when thing were beyond the realm of possible or morally correct. As Naruto sat down onto the ground on one knee the Grimm and initiation, hell, nothing at all seemed to matter but them as Jasmine slowly pulled her hand off of his back and grabbed his shoulder to turn herself to look at him stopping his jutsu eliciting a hiss of pain.

When they were face to face Jasmine reached her hand up to his face and drew her fingers softly across his cheek gently caressing his cheek and tracing thick red lines over his whisker marks wherever her fingers touched. Jasmine looked deep into the one other person she had met in the time she had been at Beacon, time she would forever treasure. Faded green looked deep into the most beautiful shade of blue eyes she had ever seen before going into a coughing fit that brought blood to her lips and worry to Naruto's face. The coughing caused the red lines that Jasmine's fingers were tracing to zigzag at the end but ultimately she pulled her hand from his face and placed it on his chest leaving a wet spot in the black cloth of his clothing shaped like a hand print. Jasmine looked back to Naruto one last time and with closed eyes she smiled before all life left her body and she went limp in Naruto's arms, leaving him in tears wondering how many times he would have to do this before he would ever die.

Suddenly as the soul of his friend departed from this realm Naruto felt a large shifting of power as a piece of that soul pulled off and jumped into the seal with his tenants. The lot of them not even bothering to wake up Naruto immediately felt the soul separate from its powers as the seal meant for bijuu class monsters drained the entity instantly flooding Naruto with power. Winds swirled and the flora at his feet flourished making him think instantly of mokuton before it all finally settled down.

Naruto stood cradling his deceased friend in his arms once again, tears falling down his face mixing with Jasmine's blood as they fell, before the two disappeared in a swirl of leaves only to reappear outside of the circle of Grimm at the edge of the large clearing by a sturdy looking tree. After setting down Jasmine at the base of the tree he called up a special shadow clone and gave it the powers of Shukaku to protect Jasmine's body and left it as it fortified the area in sand.

Naruto simply walked back over to the large of Grimm that were all flanking their leader at this point in a large crescent shape. Naruto walked with a higher authority than he displayed earlier and as his tails swayed and curled menacingly adding to the oppressive aura he exuded that put his contest earlier to shame he suddenly went up in flames revealing him to be in a glowing red cloak form with burning orange and black tribal markings. A series of loud pops rang out and one hundred and seven teen puffs of smoke appeared behind him to reveal a similar number of identical copies of himself with the main one hundred force surrounding the original and the other seventeen.

As Naruto reached the Grimm hoard he unsealed the seven legendary blades of kiri and tossed them off to the clones around him, several of which were in orioke form to better utilize their blade. After that the black ends of Naruto's tails bled out to become ten odd shifting orbs of indeterminate shape until each one pulled and stretched out to become long two handed helix shaped halberds that came to a point where the black and grey sides taper off. Each of the new swords floated up to the ten remaining clones nearby and were taken hold of before the original Naruto himself pulled open his amaterasu forged blade and swung it down to his side.

The Grimm by this point were getting antsy. Their leader refused to attack and they were all getting the feeling. The older Grimm knew what the feeling meant, it was why the leader wouldn't attack. It was a feeling of certain doom, one where you have bitten off a bit more than you can chew and all that is left is to run and hope for the best. But the leader was the only one that could tell that even that held no hope at this point, they had angered the hidden alpha. Beowolves like him knew what they were like, the leader even knew one back in the day. Those beowolves that hold all the power and experience but don't want to lead so they leave it to others and only step in in times of need. They are the most dangerous and most docile Grimm as if the hunters don't harm the packs stability they won't do anything, but if a hunter tries to be cruel to the pack they can fight better than Grimm twenty times their age.

The lead Grimm eventually decided to act, he might as well attempt to get some of the young out of the slaughter. The older half of the Grimm were ordered to charge and the rest were sent on the retreat. Those told to charge hesitated less the younger they were and more as they got older until they hit an age that they under stood loyalty, then it was mixed between no hesitation, more hesitation, and desertion. Those told to retreat did things differently. Those that were older hesitated less than the younger ones and some of the young enough ones out right disobeyed and charged headlong at the enemy. In the end the spread was still half and half.

Naruto was not giving them a chance to run and the second the Grimm started to move a hand signal went out to his side and all his clones disappeared in a swirl of leaves only to reappear evenly spread out surrounding the Grimm army. The fleeing Grimm panicked and started to run back into the center of the mass of everything only to find they had been tagged with explosives taking out large numbers of Grimm. Then the entire one hundred and eighteen Naruto's started simultaneous jutsu ending up with a mass launch of wind based and fire based dragons being launched to the sky in a large tunnel in a pattern of wind and fire with one amaterasu laced wind dragon catching the eye on one side.

When the one hundred and eighteen dragons twisted into one giant black and red beast of a wyrm over the Emerald Forest Ozpin knew something had gone horribly wrong and immediately set out to retrieve students. While this wouldn't be the first time people have died in the initiation, it is a combat school for slaying monsters of darkness after all its in the waiver, the stakes this year are certainly higher. After finding the spring maiden on a raw stroke of luck Ozpin also happens across a girl with silver eyes that is likely to be the winter maiden. With fall in critical condition they couldn't suffer another loss and Ozpin was starting to worry so with a few medics and Glendale at his side Ozpin immediately set out to resolve the issue.

Unfortunately Ozpin would never make it in time. All that was left of the battlefield was a large Burnt out crater and two hastily erected blast shelters. As the sand wall fell and the clone popped out of existence Naruto left the wood wall to burn away as he collected the weapons from across the barren waste. After recovering his swords from kiri and recalling the rest back to his tails he noticed a mound of dirt that revealed a long dagger, a heavy scoped revolver, a ridiculous looking rifle, and the other kids sub machine gun.

Naruto grabbed those too and slung the straps over his shoulder before picking up Jasmine and resting her on his back as if she were only sleeping. Naruto looked around and sighed before deactivating his sage state cloak and started his trek to the relics. Upon arrival to the ruined site atop which sat a few chess pieces Naruto noticed signs of struggle. The distraught teen idly wondered if the people that fought there were OK out loud. He didn't expect an answer and was noticeably surprised when one came from a path to his right leading to the cliff.

"the two teams that formed in the heat of battle here today are quite alright I assure you, you however look like things have gone otherwise. Is the young lady on your back fine, I have some medical staff at the cliff ready if it is required." Ozpin cursed himself as the boy before him looked up at him with eyes he swore to himself he would never put on a student of his school. He regretted ever mentioning the girl as the boy showed him an expression that Ozpin dreaded to see every day, one he used to sport himself. It wasn't the tears rolling freely down his face pushing away the blood of the girl on his back that Ozpin hated though they certainly didn't help. No it was the eyes, ones that had lost their light and shine and looked as if they saw to hold no hope in the world. Eyes like that don't just happen after the first time you see someone die. Ozpin can only wonder what this boys life was like before this, but as a headmaster he has a duty to heal the boy and to prevent him from falling into darkness. Ozpin knew just the team that could do that and seeing as every one else already has a full team it'll be easy to get the councils permission for a fifth seat on their already controversial team. Yes this will do just nicely. But wait what happened to the spring maidens powers?

"sir are you ok?"

"what?" asked Ozpin.

"you spaced out for a while there, we're already back to the cliff and every thing. Did you listen to me at all?" Replied Naruto.

"ah, sorry I had something on my mind."

"*sigh*"

….;-;….

 **Read and Review**


	3. Annoncement

**Attention Everyone!  
**

As of June tenth 2016 I have OFFICIALLY decided that I will be comeing back to writing this fanfiction.

 **However!**

I will be using the originally posted chapter two though It will be havily edited if not changed out right for now I'll leave it up in case any of you actually liked it but the decition has been made that the story will go differently.

There are two options at this point.

 **Option A:** I rewrite/edit the chapter where jessica lives and may or may not use brandon like I had intended as a psudo-sharingan user that uses his eyes with his guns to do do stuff like off of that one badd ass magical girl show that I never really watched but looked up all the fight scenes on youtube during work breaks which had my boss even hanging over my shoulder looking at my phone while he was supposed to be working but i didnt say anything. #howyoushouduseasharinganfuckthatmangyekocrap. #akamysticeyeofpowerandspeedattypemoon.

 **Option B:** So I hear that Phyrruto is shipped about as hard as Arkos so I could be persuaded into doing one of those fics where Jaune 'mysteriously' dissapears and is myracculously replaced by Naruto. This route wold however require some convinsing as I will nee a team name and furthermore I support Jaunes character against all those that would bash him on this site so I feel kind of uncomfortable leaving him out.

I'm going to write option A anyways for now but I still need your alls opinion on what you want dont think I dont need to hear from you because Im already writing your choice or the others may out vote you, furthermore if you feel that you have another idea that is well thought out and you can argue your case and provide plot points PM me and we'll discuss it who knows if you have a good enough arguement i may write it weather i like it or not just because its easiyer or something. Im not going to put up a poll just send in a review with your choice and preferably why you like it as well as your ship for naruto whoever it may be because I'll tell you now the only way this is becoming a harem fic is if it becomes adopted. not to bag on harem fics but i just cant even imagine how i would begin to portray all of that emotion, itll be hard enough as it is when Naruto starts to get a following but I just dont know enough about the minds of normal girls to do that kind of shit so dont ask me. 

Thanks everyone for all your support and I hope to be posting soon.


	4. New intro chapter

I own the Jasmine, Brandon draws themes from Naruto and the plot is primarily my own

...;-;...

The Airship to Beacon academy was slightly crowded for Jasmine Greene and Jaune Arc two childhood 'friends' if you could even call it that. All it really was is that they knew each other because Jasmine's parents would make her tag along to visit the Arc plantation during the bi-monthly business deals ever since she could remember and probably carried her along even before that too. But even that limited relationship was being strained by the boy's horrific motion sickness. Jasmine was currently a few yards away from the blond boy pretending she didn't know him while watching the news report she missed from last night. Jaune was in no state to protest her decision.

The news projection in the corner of the airship carrying the new potential students to Beacon Academy was primarily ignored for the most part as it was really just repeat information everyone knew already. When the sudden cut in the feed occurred everyone in earshot made an effort to pay attention to what came next expecting instructions from the staff. When that wasn't what they got and we're instead presented with a different and quite frantic news reporter most of curiosities were piqued. Between the scattered papers across her desk marred by a cup of spilled coffee and the frayed hairs even as kids most everyone knew that something was up.

Those that chose to not pay any attention to the new development at first were all eventually drawn in by the crowd of their peers that congregated around the projection when the details of the story started to revolve around the airship. Even the boy that had fallen asleep was aroused and made his way into the crowd.

"We interrupt your program to bring the latest in breaking news here in Vale. Today, several hours ago, the front gate to the greater cityscape was breached during the admittance of a caravan. As the police on duty let the gate up for one of the regular and common caravans from an outer city farm an unsanctioned vehicle and driver broke through the check station without proper visa at high speeds."

Murmurs of disbelief, admiration, shock, and scorn came from the students, all around varied reactions sprout up in the crowd. Jasmine stood near the back next to some girl with long yellow hair and a younger girl in a red cloak.

"Reports came in claiming that the culprit, presumably male, made his way under the gate by sliding under on his side before up righting himself immediately onto his bike and riding through the check point on the other side before anyone could stop him in a single motion. Claims have come in that he has broken through no less than six police blockades already and currently has enough of the Vale police department after him that when reporters called the police chief for a statement the were told that 'they were all already on it' from a janitor before he had to hang up to 'take another call'."

More and more of the students were slowly falling into at least a begrudging respect for the guy at this point. Jasmine heard Yellow complaining to Red about how the younger girl and their dad won't let her drive like that on her motorcycle. Red's arguments were cut off by the reporter turning to talk to someone off-screen.

"We-wait. _What was that, alright._ This just in! Our own reporters have managed to track down the speeding criminal and have flown out to his position in a bullhead in order to record the situation live. Vale police are on the scene and while there has yet to be any reports of violence viewer discretion is still advised. Here it is now, Carla!"

When the picture came up Yang had to admit the guy looked pretty bad ass and the guy's bike wasn't half bad either. Considering what he was doing with it at the moment put the thing nearly on par with her very own Bumblebee, nearly. Unlike Yang's bumblebee which was more of a classic rider that she had modified for speed that thing was made and designed for pure speed and then modified fir more speed and then high stakes combat maneuvers. And if those tires were anything to go by then it's made to ride on more than just road too, those things looked tougher than the military grade crap from Atlas. The design of the bike itself was neat too, rather than a normal paint job the thing has hard edges and bolts to it as if it shifts into something like Ruby's sniper-scythe.

The bike went well with his outfit as well which consisted of a pair of black denim jeans and combat boots with black ANBU grade ceramic shin, wrist, toe guards and vest over a white T-shirt under an orange and black combat coat similar to the one he had as a teen after his training trip with Jiraiya. There were some round pouches on either side of his backside and on his thighs were several sets of black utility belts over some bandage wrappings similar to the wrappings covering the entirety of his right arm. His hands had metal plated gloves that looked fitted well enough to fire a gun despite the fact that he seemed to not have anything on him other than a giant scroll and sword strapped to his lower back.

On his head he wore the most bad ass motorcycle helmet Yang had ever seen. The eye glass was tinted such a deep red that it was almost black as the helmet itself the image of a single rippling red eye in the center depicting multiple spinning comma shaped marks gave the feeling as if the thing might actually be a Grimm. On top there we're two large ear protrusions that settled somewhere in between the ears of a rabbit or a fox.( It made sense as the guy also had ten fairly badass looking blood red tails with black tips coming out of his waistline that swayed in a menacing and wild pattern behind him as he drove was originally the Jinchurriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, Kurama). They however only complimented the two long strips of cloth or leather that were tied just under and on his left shoulder centered on a rectangular metal plate and a slightly larger plate with two small horns just large enough to cover a forehead. They were set on his arm facing outward each with odd symbols, the one on his shoulder unidentifiable in the least but the lower one looked somewhat like a stylized leaf and each showed plenty of wear.

As everyone finished observing the guy in the news feed the reporter by the side of the cameraman spoke up and started talking causing the cameraman to turn to her with the open bullhead door and hive of cops behind her in constant motion making Jaune sick again. "This just in, Reports have gathered that the man on the bike has been identified as the prisoner that escaped the Atlesian specialized high north minimum security prison built to isolate highly violent targets. Surprisingly the prisoner had his bail paid in full by a third party and was slated for release and relocation two days ago especially given that he escaped only two weeks ago. Now, wait, what's going on?"

The person in question was in fact the rising new mercenary known around Vacuoo as the Juubi no Yoko or the ten tailed fox. Sadly just as things were about to get good and the young merc started to drift into a turn as the camera turned back to him and the feed cut off to the staff recording of Glynda Goodwitch causing groans all around the crowd of teens.

As the recording ended everyone started to step out of the air ship, the one kid that had particular trouble from the view of the city from the airship without the exiting story to distract him from his distress ran to the trashcan at the edge of the landing and everyone ignored him until he cried out to everyone.

"Hey! Hey! Everyone come check it out quick it's that guy from the news!"

That got everyone's attention as they rushed to the edge of the landing to see if the vomit boy was telling the truth.

As everyone got their position at the railing they saw the large mass of police lights filtering through the various gaps in the buildings like a massive hive of wasps chasing after a kid that took a stick to their nest trying to cut the guy off and coming down en masse on a small dot of black at the end of a long stretch of road that lead to a Cliffside under Beacons docks and around to their parking garage. For a second things stopped as the biker slid into position along the road briefly dodging a store owner well known for getting away with discrimination against Faunus in Vale before the Faunus merc shot in the direction of Beacon. As the police did their best humanly possible to block the speeding bike off while they came crawling out of the side streets ahead of him like roaches the main force came barreling around the corner behind him passing the store owner by less and less at speeds not even reached in movies due to lawsuits.

The guy seemed to make it look easy though as he weaved in and out of the police cars that set up a blockade in less than a minute to try and stop him once again coincidently counting out at blockade number seventeen that failed to catch him. Cops even started to get out of their cars and open fire on him with everything from handguns to rifles to shoguns and submachineguns. They couldn't even hit him once before he popped his bike onto one wheel and drove up a cop car like a ramp before driving across the maze of car tops while under fire.

When the ten tailed biker made it past the last cop car and no more were coming out ahead of him the police got back in their cars and kept a solid radius around his back as close as possible as they continued to lay as much oppressive fire on him as possible as fast as they could. When the bike hit the ground though it took off at an almost unnatural speed leaving the cops scrambling but they caught up only for the biker to hike himself up onto the sidewalk forcing the cops to cease their shooting at the escapee lest they actually hit one of the civilians that they miraculously managed to miss despite the orange teen slipping in-between several of them on his way over in a diagonal trek to long glass office building and then wall rode up the side of the upcoming building before jumping off and away toward the power lines grabbing his bike by the mid-section and hung suspended spread eagle with his bike in his right hand as he flew only to land remounting the bike on his rear wheel with the front wheel balanced in the air with his tire lined up and seated along the power line. The sudden display of dexterity surprised everyone, students started cheering, and the passenger side cops started shooting again shattering windows sending civilians to cover both in the building and under it.

As the ten tailed Faunus drove down the power line leaving a shower of electricity spraying out from behind where the one wheel connected with the electrical line bringing the bike with him by the handlebars as he hopped over each pole. As he neared the wall that was the cliff to the Beacon docks, the edge of which the students were currently standing on a small platform from, the cops and observers were surprised to see him not slow down in the least instead he sped up straight for the cliff. This caused the cops to disengage and slow down, distancing themselves to prevent running into the wall as they watched, no longer shooting, the biker come to the last stretch of power line before it turned with the road.

When the Vacuoo merc hit the last foot of power line he finally pulled out his plan and shoved down on his bike with enough strength to stretch down the line far enough to visibly cause the line to spring down also causing the tire to lose its grip on the line and spin at the bikes top speeds as the teen gunned the engine, hard. As the biker sat there with the wheel spinning under him spitting out a massive seven foot long and one foot wide spray of sparks with a nine inch accompanying smoke cloud, the cops came up to the wall when suddenly, he jumped. The tension of the power line and the spinning of the wheel launched the crazy man, bike and all, up the wall and to the left, which he capitalized on by once again starting a wall ride. This time though once he started across the wall he swung his tail around and fishtailed a bit going back and forth a bit before he started going straight UP. The cops started to open fire before the chief forced them to stand down due to all the students on the platform form ignoring the fact that they had just earlier shot at multiple civilians in the office building but the place Was known to hire lots of Faunus.

The guy made a straight line for the platform and once again drove straight at it without slowing down despite the fact that at the angle he was coming from it was like driving into an eight foot wall with ramps and no gravity. This time, as well, he started to speed up. When he was about to hit the platform he popped the bike onto one wheel again only this time it was the front wheel and he looked more like he was wiping out than anything else as he took the bike by the center in his legs and reaching out in front of him he didn't even seem to be balancing on the bike anymore before he grabbed the bottom edge of the platform and flipped himself around with his bike between his legs becoming some sort of odd extension of the platform as he used his other hand to grab the top of the railing. In on final act to the single motion that was him flipping around the platform, the guy let's go of the bottom hand and swings his bike around to land on its wheels in front of the backed up students before hitting his kick stand, pulling the keys, and swinging his leg over the large bike and walking forward a step standing up to face the students as he pulls the helmet off and placing it under his arm.

Everyone was silent as they starred at there was a criminal before them who just stared back. Up close the students could notice various little things that were unable to be picked up in the news report, Ruby however noticed a strange crystal necklace. A necklace that drew even more of her attention as it bounced around while he was removing his helmet revealing a face that was surprisingly no older than the rest of them.

The guy had blond hair and black tipped dark red bunny/fox ears poking out the top his head. He had sharp blue eyes that seemed hard to read despite the plain to see mischief in them. As the blonde turned back to the bike he down to a handle that was just above the seat and just below the gas cap and pulled a trigger leaving the crowd to watch as the whole bike folded down in on itself and shifted around his hand until it was a thick gauntlet braced around his hand and forearm.

Yang was astonished, she thought he had some sort of custom paint job, not a bike that actually turns into customized armor for his left arm that went really well with those metal plates that were there already. What is his helmet going to turn into a sword now too? Shit, he just reached up his helmet and it shifted into a shoulder piece that complimented the ceramic forearm piece it crawled over as well as the heavier side on his left. Guy officially has Yang jealous.

Now situated the Faunus boy made his way through the crowd that parted before him and walked straight towards the waiting pair of Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch who just turned and walked with him towards the headmaster's office. As the new students watched him go someone asked if anyone thought the guy attended Beacon or was going to. No one answered.

...;-;...

 **Read and Review**


	5. Crime, Beacon, and a teen with one arm

**Crime, Beacon, and a strange teen with only one arm**

 **()**

 _AN : I'm really gonna change some things up here for this chapter and it may be shorter than you all and I would hope but it's to set the stage and build up to the initiation chapter. I've decided that stealth and subterfuge are going out the window and Naruto and friends will use everything they have available to fight. I will try to not nerf Naruto while still keeping his team from being shameless damsels but I can't just give everyone bullshit powers. We know Jasmine is a maiden already from previous posts but I've decided to keep her so those will hold her off as her original semblance was supposed to be gravity themed. The two that will be introduced here are going to be the final two of the team and they will speak for themselves, and no arguing about separating them out to two teams this is the way it is. Furthermore I will need help with the Team name no you don't have to use just the first name it can be first or last but the name has to be color themed. Leave your answer in a review or PM me and I'll use whatever is the most common. On with the chapter._

()

There are many districts within Vale, such as the residential zone or the industrial park or even the markets and entertainment division. Most of the city is overseen by the police department but some parts like the mixed sector of the slums are more dangerous and require more experienced law enforcement such as the huntsmen or huntresses who have their own residential and schooling districts unlike those from the poorer financial zones who simply don't have a school. However, even beyond that there are places that even most Huntsmen don't go. Places like where you find a young man, seemingly only in his late teens. With a cloak over his shoulders and his long black hair that reaches his shoulder blades tied in bandages to stay out of his eyes. This is the Red-Light district, Vales resident hive of scum and villainy so thick that it would actually be detrimental to attempt to be rid of them due to the Grimm.

Unseen to those around him the Young man was trailed and shadowed by an equally young woman. She wore a modified uniform from a long forgotten military force known as ANBU. Her sleeveless turtleneck shirt incorporated a unique ballistics weave that while making it four times thicker than the standard near skintight was no less flexible. The ceramic plating on her chest and forearms were mixed with a unique bone formation found in the Grimm badlands making them stiffer but dampening the sound they make when moving or touching things. Titanium chakra wire was weaved throughout her pants and her fingerless gloves before putting a chakra metal plate on the back of them. She wore closed toed ANBU boots mixed with the Bone structure giving them the same effect as the guards. On her face was a standard ceramic mask unaltered from the standard ANBU fashion in the form of a panda attached through the use of Chakra.

Chakra is an energy used through the practice of methods generally thought long forgotten by all. There are a few records of some of the greater feats of chakra users still around however they are so astronomically large actions that many are considered either exaggeration or fiction. The young girl in ANBU gear often would wonder where the secretive young man learned what he taught her, or why he only had one arm, or why he never seemed to age a day. She actually kept her thoughts to herself for most of her childhood seeing as they had been together since she was four. Mostly she was scared he would get angry and leave her despite all he had done so far. It wasn't until she was twelve that she had built p the courage to ask him a question, and it started out well enough just a question or two a day about who he was. (she was trying to learn things about his likes and dislikes because even if she hadn't come to terms with it yet she had started to develop feelings for him.) It all came to an abrupt end though when she asked about where he learned about chakra one day. His response was 'I've had many teachers' and didn't give her a chance to ask anything else as he proceeded to change the subject to training and then tell her to sleep 'because she'll need it' was his response. And he was right.

After that night the ANBU training started. The questions didn't go away but they no longer mattered any more, she was too focused on trying to survive the hell her training had become. A week before her sixteenth birthday he left the cave they were living in after telling her not to leave other than to do what she had to do to survive. When he came back he came with her new armor and the traditional equipment for an ANBU tattoo after getting the Brand/Tattoo they spent her birthday resting before he started taking her out on mercenary missions for an entire year before he suddenly pulled them out of the standard lifestyle they were going towards and bringing them here, to a club in Vales Red-Light district. This wasn't Hei's Days the bar that caters to everyone with money and deals dirty on the side. This is Jerome's. It's not pretty, it's not flashy. It's a solid brick building with three stories of boarded up windows and a five inch thick metal doorway in from the alleyway because the fronts boarded up too. And there's no sign.

As the two walk in there are strippers on elevated platforms in between the first floor and a see through glass third floor filled with a haze of illegal drugs of various kinds. There's a bar on the left wall from the door and tables along the rest. Throughout the floor are gambling tables and billiards full of thugs and prostitutes as well as quite a few official mafia members from various groups meaning the first floor at the very least is a relative neutral zone. There are guards as well but you have to look for them the only obvious ones are at key points and are built and armed like tanks. The boy immediately walked over to the bar after assessing the situation and ordered a bottle of Vaccuo sake. Then checking to make sure his shadow was still unseen he made his way over to a certain booth in the corner beside another occupied by a man with a woman in each arm. Not even bothering with the cup the boy popped the cap with his thumb and took a swig as he sat down.

"So what brings such a well to do looking young man to our part of town. Though I'm sure you already know, they have their eyes on you and they've caught a sent. Be on you like sharks in water out for blood." Said the older man in a smooth tone. Causing the two girls to sigh as they got p to walk away.

"Not interested, merely here for business. An associate of mine has caught the attention of the powers that be and has moved to assist them in their endeavors. However, neither he nor they truly know the depth of the darkness that lurks in the woods at night so it seems that I will require legal papers for identification as well as enrollment. For two people in fact. The details are in the folder and only you can read the files to anyone else you're looking at porn." Said the boy as he handed a Manilla folder with various papers over the back of the seat without looking and then taking another swig of sake when it was taken.

"Well then Mr.. Uchiha this seems like a pretty big job are you sure you have enough to pay for it all?"

"How much?"

"Considering what you have so far and what you want me to do I'd say a good nine million will cover the application but only five million for the identification and no checks has to be cash." Said the man with a grin.

"That's good well throw in an extra two hundred and forty five thousand for amnesty in the district as well as to ensure that we have them in three days' time. I'll give you the two hundred and forty five now and the 14 million when it's done. As long as were not robbed of course don't want someone else getting your money now do you." Said an emotionless Sasuke.

"Damn, well fine you do know what you're doing I guess so be back here in two days and I should have everything done for you and this, senko midori?"

"Thank you for your business." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah yeah whatever."

And with that the two left leaving a half drunk bottle of sake and a disgruntled crook in a den of thievery ready to join the ranks of the many huntsman and huntresses in training to assist an immortal sun in its fight against the darkness as even the moon can lead the way through the night.

()

AN That's right he's here too I know I'm gonna get some flak about the girl senko midori but here's a quick rundown that will be expanded on Sasuke found her in a lab in atlas trying to recreate old bloodlines and she has the byakugan so he took her a nameless girl from a lab and trained her in chakra and her bloodline as well as gentle fist. He gave her the name after a while aka two years of just calling her girl. Sasuke's EMS and rinnengan mixed with the yin sage chakra to make him immortal as well this doesn't come up for a while.


End file.
